


First Date

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [79]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Dates, M/M, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/23/18: “wolf, conversation, grateful”





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/23/18: “wolf, conversation, grateful”

Some might say the art of conversation was lost on Derek Hale.

The guy was gorgeous, intelligent, athletic, the total package…

So why’d he look like he might jump out of his skin?

Some would be grateful to find out their prospective romantic partner was a dud and move on.

Not Stiles Stilinski. He understood, being himself someone whose scintillating wit and other undeniable charms weren’t evident till you knew him. He wasn’t giving up.

What lay beneath Derek’s awkward exterior, Stiles wondered, casually letting his arm slide along the back of the sofa.

“ _I’m a werewolf!”_ Derek blurted out.


End file.
